The Call
by heath 999
Summary: After a family dispute, Ken ends up in at the Dark Ocean. Now, he has to face the demons of his past and the incoming darkness to try to get home... Please RR!
1. The Phone Call

The Call: Prologue  
  
A/N: I decided to call off my surprise fic, I found out after putting all of you in suspense, I don't have enough to actually make it. So this idea hit me pretty quickly afterwards, and I'm doing this instead. Please review, as always.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: *comes strolling in with the perfect tan, cue: drooling* Hello, I'm sure that you've had a good vaca- *stops dead in his tracks* Oh no...  
  
*situated in different places of the room is the Digimon Emperor, polishing his whip, and Sam reading a Quantum Physics book*  
  
heath 999: As you can tell, I've added a few muses while you were gone.  
  
Wormmon: *comes crawling, very sun burnt* Did you get it from Ken's Luver?  
  
heath 999: Nope, they're staying this time for a while, and I didn't want to take her muses that long of a time.  
  
Ken: Oh no...  
  
heath 999: I got them from e-bay, including all of the episodes for season two.  
  
Ken: Is this your surprise fic?  
  
heath 999: Nope, it was cancelled, I found out I didn't have enough to write in it, it was going to be my anniversary fic, but I e-mailed all of my consistent reviewers instead, thanking them. Oh yeah, and Wormmon, you get to have vacation a little longer, I don't need you.  
  
Wormmon: YYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE! *goes bounding off*  
  
Ken: *starts to run after him* TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!  
  
heath 999: *without looking up from her work, grabs him by the back of the collar and yanks him back into a seat* Hold it, Ken-chan! I still need you.  
  
Ken: *face bright red* K-K-Ken-c-c-chan?!  
  
heath 999: *gives him a seductive look* Yup! And please review, everyone!  
  
Ken: Help me...  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I walk slowly home.  
  
It's been a year since the defeat of Malomyotismon.  
  
My parents have finally learned their ways, but I was afraid that it wouldn't last, that they would want their cruel-hearted genius son back.  
  
I hate being right...  
  
They want their genius back; they want the fame that comes with being parents to a genius.  
  
I glance at my latest test returned to me, a D slashed neatly on top of it.  
  
Despair is the only thing I feel right now...  
  
despair on what's going to happen when my parents are going to find out...  
  
and despair on what's going to happen to me when they're done yelling at me for not being the genius I used to be.  
  
Maybe I should become that cold-hearted genius again.  
  
I stop immediately at the thought of going back to the monster that I was. Sighing heavily in sadness at the thought that I was even thinking of doing something like that.  
  
The digidestined won't probably help much, either...  
  
we've gone our separate ways, really trying to keep in touch, but failing as time seems to separate us.  
  
And the fact that the digiworld has been closed for the last year.  
  
I miss Wormmon....  
  
he was the emotional anchor, the only being that I could go to when the powers of darkness would rise again to try to claim me.  
  
Now, with the anchor gone, I'm floating away from the light again, with despair and sadness filling my soul.  
  
The dark spore is inactive, Gennai said, there's nothing to worry about.  
  
He's wrong....  
  
there's much to worry about.  
  
I slowly start walking home again, hoping to get home before "The Call" is made.  
  
It's calling me back again...  
  
and I don't know if I can avoid it.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly in, already hearing the sobs from the living room.  
  
I'm too late...  
  
the principle has already called my parents.  
  
My mother turns to me, sobbing hysterically, "why can't you be a genius like Sam?" She cries.  
  
I can't...  
  
I can't be the monster that I used to be.  
  
"The principal called, he said that you had to go back to normal schools! YOU IDIOT!" My dad smacks me harshly across the face, his anger getting the best of him.  
  
I just stand there, tasting blood from a split upper lip. "I'm sorry," I sob sadly, "I'm trying my best!"  
  
"It's not enough, we want to have a genius again! We want to have someone we can be proud of!" My father once again shouts.  
  
Tears of despair spill down my cheeks, they don't understand, I want to make them happy, but I can't.  
  
A burning sensation runs up the back of my neck, pains that I haven't felt for a year.  
  
Fear fills me.  
  
The dark spore...  
  
it's battling for control, it's reactivated.  
  
"You're getting tutored, and no more soccer until the grades are up to at least an A!" Dad shouts.  
  
Anger overwhelms me, they can't do this to me, soccer is my life!  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I shout, feeling the anger of the Digimon Emperor rising.  
  
"Ken, we just want you to be smart, to be like a genius like Sam!" Mom desperately pleads, trying to make me understand.  
  
Insect...  
  
terror hits me like a ton of bricks at the stray thought that slips in my head, and I flee into my room, ignoring the angry shouts from my family.  
  
I slam the door, locking it with a deadbolt that I bought soon after the defeat of Malomyotismon, and the start of my parents sudden drive to be their perfect son again.  
  
I slump against the door burying my face in my arms despite the blood and sobbing tears of sorrow into them.  
  
Maybe I should become the Digimon Emperor again...  
  
a burning pain shoots up my neck, piercing through my skull, trying to rip my brain apart.  
  
I look up.  
  
And not to my surprise, I no longer find myself in my room anymore but in...  
  
"the dark ocean..." I whisper fearfully.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	2. A Brother's Warning

The Call: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: *dodging various objects being thrown her way* ACK! I'm sorry! There's a reason though for why I written the last chapter like I did, but, of course, I won't tell! *cackles* Plus, ff.net is really screwed up right now, I was planning on having this up by the end of Friday, but I have a feeling that it won't happen, but this is going to be updated once a week, like the last story. Please review!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: DIGIMON WILL BE MINE ALL MINE SOMEDAY!!! *cackles*  
  
Sam: *chasing heath all around the house with the Digimon Emperor's whip* HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER!  
  
Digimon Emperor: *chasing after Sam* GIVE ME BACK MY WHIP!  
  
Ken: *sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, writing a plan on how to kill heath*  
  
heath 999: *running from her angry muse mob* I have weird muses... HOLD IT!!! There's a reason why I wrote the last chapter like I did.  
  
Sam: *stops* There is?  
  
Digimon Emperor: *snatches his whip from Sam and runs towards the door*  
  
heath 999: And where do you think you're going?  
  
Digimon Emperor: I'm going to kill Ken's parents; it was suggested in Love Sovereign's review.  
  
heath 999: Who said that was Ken's parents? *cackles*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops* O.o  
  
Ken: ... Wormmon, please come back, I don't know how much of this insanity I can stand anymore.  
  
heath 999: I'm just getting started. Please review everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
It's my worst nightmare...  
  
the dark ocean has come back to claim me.  
  
I slowly get up; realizing that sitting here and thinking dark thoughts won't help me.  
  
In fact...  
  
I can feel the dark spore is getting stronger the longer I sit here thinking about these dark thoughts, the pain pulsating into my brain.  
  
I walk slowly along, trying to avoid the aura of darkness that is calling with every step I take.  
  
Suddenly, I'm back at the desert in the Digital World again...  
  
I'm kneeling, having just received the biggest reality check anyone can get about finding the game that I took so much pleasure in trying to win was real, bringing me down with disgrace and the biggest slap in the face anyone can receive, but something that I so desperately needed. Once again the kind and gentle person I used to be before the Digimon Emperor came into my life, and I became that monster.  
  
Me walking over to where my dying partner lies, him gasping for each breath with the concerned digidestined around him....  
  
It's strange...  
  
it's strange how I fully understand even now on why they cared more about Wormmon than me during my time of such emotional anguish...  
  
as these thoughts go through my head, the memories keep on playing in front of me...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms, his sacrifice to try to bring back the shred of humanity that only he believed I had left.  
  
Wormmon going limp in my arms, bursting into data right before my eyes...  
  
me sobbing uncontrollably on the ground, the sadness and the sense of reality that I realized I never had with this world until that point overwhelming me...  
  
me coming into the apartment, the first sight I see is my sobbing parents, still grieving over them losing me for two months so I could have my own sadistic pleasure of torturing living creatures...  
  
and....  
  
me stretched out on my bed my face buried into my pillow, whispering once brokenly: "Wormmon..."  
  
before falling into the deepest of sleeps to try to find the humanity and my heart that I had lost so long ago...  
  
and to think I used to think it was...  
  
only a game...  
  
I stumble backwards in fear, realizing that the pounding pain of the dark spore has gotten twice as painful as it once again battles for control during those nightmare memories.  
  
Why...  
  
why does everything bad have to happen to me?  
  
My parents promised to change after those horrible memories, but they didn't...  
  
they want their perfect son back, they seem to be the person that I used to be, becoming Digimon Emperors themselves to get their own way of fame.....  
  
Maybe I should've died instead of Sam.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
a soft voice floats over the darkness that is swirling around me, getting stronger by each passing second, the pain from the dark spore adding to it as it battles for control, me barely fighting for consciousness from the pain.  
  
I glance up, realizing only now that I'm kneeling from the pain of the spore and the sadness of the memories and my family, whispering in shock as I realize the ghostly figure in front of me: "Sam..."  
  
"Ken, I cannot stay with you long," he hesitates, looking to the side as he avoids eye contact with me. "There's an evil force that I can't tell you about right now, it doesn't allow much of anything to happen that isn't it's way, while this place is under its control. I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you, and help you fight the darkness." He says sadly, his voice filled with regret.  
  
"Why? What's going on? Who's doing all this?" I demand softly, fear filling my voice as I realize that I'm going to be all alone with only the darkness that I'm trying so hard to fight as my only companion.  
  
"I'm sorry," I see some tears of regret filling his eyes. "I'm going to be with you spiritually, but physically you're on your own from now on. You won't see me or hear me. He's going to try to break your spirit, there's going to be more memories and nightmares, but don't give in, Ken. Don't give into the darkness. Remember: within darkness there's always light, and within light there's darkness. Remember that, and you'll make it out of here." He slowly starts to fade away, his last words fading with him.  
  
"Sam! Please don't leave me! I can't fight this alone! Who's doing this?! Sam! Sam!" I shout helplessly, running towards my fading ghostlike brother, only for him to disappear just I reach him, me falling to my knees once again in despair.  
  
I reach out and touch the spot on the ground where he was just standing, whispering with fear and despair:  
  
"Sam..."  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
A fist slams angrily down on the throne, taking out all of its anger on the chair.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT LITTLE BRAT'S BROTHER MANAGED TO GET THROUGH?!" It roars angrily, getting up and pacing the wide expanse of the floor.  
  
The lowly Demidevimon cowers at its feet, "I'm sorry, Master. He somehow broke through all the barriers that you set up. It won't happen again." It promises, whimpering as it waits for its punishment.  
  
"It better not!" The figure growls threateningly, "or it's going to be your hide."  
  
It goes over to the view screen, relaxing at the sight of its most hated enemy convulsing in pain from the dark spore as a another memory floods over him...  
  
"this is the time that I've waited so long for, a year now I've been plotting my revenge, and now, now I will have it." It hisses in triumph, enjoying with sadistic pleasure the scene that plays in front of him.  
  
It traces a finger over the boy, "soon, soon you will be mine. And together, together we'll rule both worlds, and make our enemies suffer like we have." It hisses.  
  
Another figure steps out of the shadows, getting a mere glance from its superior before the superior turns once again to the screens. "What if he doesn't join us?" The second figure hisses, flexing its claws as if in anticipation for the answer.  
  
The master's eyes glitter with anticipation and revenge as it answers:  
  
"then, we'll just have to kill him..."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's confusing, but I can't give away everything at once, can I? Please review. 


	3. Answering The Call

The Call: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
heath 999: *wrapped in bandages* ...  
  
Ken: Since heath is healing from a riding accident from Saturday, us muses are taking over this part.  
  
Sam: What happened?  
  
Ken: Well, she was riding a green horse, and he hit a barrel, spun sideways spooking over that, she hit the wall, and then he spun again, spooking over that, and she fell off. She has a few bruised ribs, a bruised hip, and a badly bruised tailbone, meaning that she's in a lot of pain if she sits a long time.  
  
Digimon Emperor: *insane gleam in his eyes that he always gets when there's even a hint of suffering...* Pain....  
  
Ken: She also says that she has writers block, so don't be mad if this chapter sucks.  
  
Sam: I loved the last chapter.  
  
Ken: Yeah, well, I hated it, if she wasn't already injured, I would do something to her for making me suffer.  
  
Sam: You'll get your chance.  
  
Ken: She also says that Young Ken is in this story, Another World, so if he wants to visit Aunt Heath *shudders* he can come anytime he wants to.  
  
Sam: Please review everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
The burning sensation as I feel the jealousy rise up, my parents not giving me the time of day because they're too busy paying attention to Sam...  
  
Sam roughly smacking the digivice out of my hand angered beyond belief that I touched something that is his.  
  
The moments I cherish blowing bubbles with him, the only thing that I was better at than he was.  
  
The memories conflict with each other, one bringing happiness, and the other bringing sorrow and regret.  
  
The genius that my parents considered my brother wasn't that in my opinion...  
  
I considered him my one and only friend...  
  
one that I wish would die so I could have some attention.  
  
"I WISH THAT SAM WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!!!!"  
  
The words echo in my head, memories of painful things that should have never happened...  
  
and painful words that should have never been said.  
  
I will never forget that day...  
  
the awful squealing of brakes...  
  
the painful cry that comes from my brother as the sound of the impact comes to my ears...  
  
me screaming, a hollow wail, one that can heard for blocks, my eyes glued to the site of the body of my lifeless brother lying there right before my eyes...  
  
my parents sobbing, weeping that the only thing that brought them such joy in their lives is gone...  
  
"I know that Sam is gone, but I'm still here..." I whisper a hauntingly sad reminder to my parents, blaming myself for a death that should've been me.  
  
The funeral...  
  
a sea of mourners, all bowing in respect for Sam, except one sneer that towers over everyone else...  
  
I start to sweat in fear as he makes eye contact with me, as if sensing the evil radiating from him...  
  
or maybe I sensed on what he going to do with me later...  
  
the e-mail, promising things that never happened, only making my life more terrible in ways that I never imagined when that reality finally caught up to me...  
  
me cackling insanely as I dip my digivice into the tar waters, changing my life forever in ways that I will never forget...  
  
I close my eyes, fighting off the pain from the dark spore as it burns, absorbing the darkness, and fighting for control.  
  
I feel the tears streaming down my face as the memories flood me, the sadness of the memories of Sam overwhelming me.  
  
Sam was always better than I was.  
  
Why did he have to be the one who died?  
  
If I died, my parents would be happy to still have their genius, they really only cared about me when I was being their perfect child.  
  
"You can make them happy again, you know." A voice hisses in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.  
  
I look up, lying on the ground from the waves of pain from the spore, and the memories that haunt me to see one of my many demons of the past:  
  
The Digimon Emperor.  
  
I slowly push myself up, glaring at my former self as I struggle to my feet.  
  
He shakes his head in disgust, his eyes, even though covered with the glasses flashing disapproval and disgust. "You know, it's a miracle that you even won at the end, you're as weak as your pathetic partner." He says with disdain.  
  
I glare daggers at him "I was always better than you, and always will be."  
  
He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Your parents don't think so."  
  
That comment hits me like a slap on the face, as I straighten completely and glare at him: "you leave my parents out of this." I hiss, sounding dangerously like the person that I'm confronting for a second.  
  
"See you even sound like me." He mocks, happily pointing out one of my biggest flaws. "Admit it, your parents would be happier to have me back than you. They want me back, they need me back, the fame and fortune that I carry with me doesn't come you, my pathetic side. Do you want to make your parents happy?"  
  
I hesitate, his words sinking in, and ever since I stopped being the monster that I was over a year ago, I am torn.  
  
My parents want their genius back, and I want them to be happy. The pain of losing Sam and the dark spore will leave me again.  
  
But...  
  
but what about Wormmon, that promise that I made to always be kind and gentle after I stopped being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Does that mean anything anymore?  
  
I fell the darkness stirring, the call of the dark ocean getting more and more powerful...  
  
Wormmon hasn't been with me for a year now; he doesn't live with me, who cares about what he thinks.  
  
I live with my parents; I want to make them happy.  
  
I reach up and with one finger; gently touch the spot where my dad hit me, what seems like years ago was less than a day.  
  
The mark of an unhappy father, the mark of pain for his son who is trying his best but isn't enough.  
  
Sam's warning doesn't matter anymore; he doesn't live with my parents...  
  
the memories that have caused so much pain can be gone, and I can once again be the perfect son that my family wants me to be...  
  
I feel happiness as I start to find the right answer, one that will solve all my problems...  
  
the darkness is swirling now, and I feel the gentle lapping of the waves of the Dark Ocean on my feet...  
  
the warmth of the dark spore greets me, like greeting an old friend.  
  
I can't make my family happy alone; I can't make myself happy alone.  
  
I need the Digimon Emperor to get rid of the pain...  
  
I need the Digimon Emperor to get rid of the sadness...  
  
I need him to make everyone happy again...  
  
The Digimon Emperor offers his hand, and I take it with the comfort of knowing not only did I make the right choice....  
  
but also my family will once again have the son that they always wanted, I can once again replace Sam for their perfect son.  
  
I feel my clothes changing, going once again to the black gloves, the spiky hair, the goggles perched onto my nose, the clothes changing back into the blue and white, and finally the cape.  
  
My mirror image smiles proudly, his eyes gleaming with happiness....  
  
"Welcome back..."  
  
I finish the last words, as he disappears with a swirl of darkness....  
  
"Digimon Emperor..."  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The figure watching the screens smiles, something that would make anything crawl into a hole and die...  
  
"At last..." it hisses with triumph.  
  
~*~  
  
There is one more figure watching....  
  
he stands there, watching the transformation of the person that he used to consider his brother in front of his eyes...  
  
and he weeps.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: It ain't over yet folks, please review. 


	4. Memories Long Forgotten

The Call: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
heath 999: I'm bbbbaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkkkk!!!  
  
Ken: Oh no...  
  
Sam: We officially all hate you now...  
  
Digimon Emperor: Except me!  
  
heath 999: Oh yeah, Another World's young Ken is visiting again, so I expect you guys to be on your best behavior.  
  
Digimon Emperor: Good, someone new that I can torture...  
  
heath 999: That goes double for you, whip boy.  
  
Young Ken: *comes running in* HELLO!  
  
heath 999: *hugs him* Hey, kiddo! How's it going?  
  
Young Ken: Fine, where's Wormmon?  
  
heath 999: I don't know, he's been on vacation ever since I started the story.  
  
Wormmon: *comes crawling in* Hello!  
  
Ken: Wormmon! *hugs him in a death-grip hug* Where have you been?! Can you see how much torture heath has put me through?! *puts Wormmon down when he notices him turning blue*  
  
Wormmon: Yes, that's why I came back.  
  
Digimon Emperor: Yeah, sure, that's what they all say....  
  
heath 999: Really, why did you come back? You were enthusiastic about leaving...  
  
Wormmon: THEY KICKED ME OUT OF THE SUGAR FACTORIES OKAY?! Something about a sugar high....  
  
heath 999: Oy...  
  
Digimon Emperor: *kicks Wormmon* HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT OF LINE!  
  
heath 999: *grabs him by the hair* I warned you whip boy... *shoves him into a closet and locks it* anyone up for candy?  
  
Young Ken: *cheers* CANDY!  
  
heath 999: *kneels down* Hop on, kiddo! *gives him a piggyback ride to the kitchen, scooping up Wormmon along the way*  
  
Sam: *looks at Ken* Do you think it was better with just us?  
  
Ken: I can't argue with you there, please review, everyone. And Another World, don't worry, as soon as Wormmon is recuperated, he'll probably be sending Young Ken back after this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we going to get him?" The second-in-command, the one who was so eager to kill Ken hours ago, asks her leader, eagerly anticipating the moment when they have their revenge on the children who have caused them such pain and suffering.  
  
The master's eyes gleam with happiness, and revenge. "Soon, I want to savior this moment..."  
  
the second figure says nothing, knowing that facing his wraith would be the end of her, even though she's an Ultimate.  
  
She's worried, though...  
  
the brother has already interfered...  
  
what can stop anything else from interfering?  
  
~*~  
  
"Kari!" A very irritated voice calls across the house. "Kari! I need to use the computer! I have a paper due tomorrow!" Her older brother adds.  
  
Kari shoots him a look, "is this the one that you were given three weeks ago?" She asks.  
  
Tai blushes and sweat drops, embarrassed about being caught. "Well, I had soccer, and I kinda forgot about it."  
  
Kari rolls her eyes, "Tai, sometimes you have-"  
  
The rest of the sentence is cut off, though, when a blinding flash fills the room...  
  
and when the light clears,  
  
they are gone.  
  
And so are eight others in Odaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
~Digimon Emperor's POV~  
  
I walk slowly along, savoring that I am finally back to what I should be.  
  
My enemies will pay for what they did to me, making me good and then ditching me as if I'm nothing.  
  
I clench my fist in pure hatred and anger.  
  
They will pay dearly...  
  
my parents should be happy that I'm now the genius that they want back.  
  
I just to find a way out of here to seek my revenge...  
  
and take my place once again as ruler of the Digital World!  
  
"Why do you ignore me?"  
  
A soft, gentle voice interrupts my thoughts, and angry, I whirl around, preparing my whip for punishment to anyone who dares to interrupt me...  
  
only to stop.  
  
Innocent blue eyes look back at me, the blue hair with a few stubborn strands that never seem to come down.  
  
It's-It's-It's...  
  
it's me.  
  
My younger self, when I sweet and gentle and innocent...  
  
not anymore.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I snap, turning my back to him and starting to walk away.  
  
"What have I ever done wrong for you to ignore me? I know that I wish that Sam would disappear, but that doesn't mean I no longer exist." My younger self persists, following along behind me.  
  
I stop, his words getting to me, "I don't know, there is so much darkness around that time, I forgot." I say softly, not even looking at him.  
  
"Do you remember the good things? The kind and gentle person you promised Sam you would be when you were blowing bubbles? The kind and gentle person you promised Wormmon when in the desert? What happened to those memories?" He pauses to hear a response from me, and I when I don't answer, he continues: "don't you remember what it was like as the Digimon Emperor?" He asks softly.  
  
I stare at him, the words sinking in as the memories that have been forgotten in such a short time come rushing back to me...  
  
I laugh cruelly, enjoying with such pleasure whipping innocent creatures...  
  
me kicking Wormmon around, taking out all my frustration of losing out on him...  
  
the screams from the innocent...  
  
my parents proud to have a genius son again...  
  
no matter how I felt...  
  
the begs for mercy...  
  
the awful squealing of brakes, the noise of impact as Sam goes flying through the air....  
  
the pain...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
the death...  
  
the pain from the dark spore is returning, burning into my brain.  
  
I jerk away from the memories, sadness overwhelming me as tears slide down my cheeks, but they keep on playing in my head.  
  
I fall to my hands and knees, sobbing.  
  
"Do you want to be like that again?" My younger self asks softly.  
  
"But what about us? Do you want to make us happy? After all, you did kill our genius son." My parents show up.  
  
I hesitate, the memories and the guilt of killing Sam returning, I have to do what's right for my parents.  
  
"The past is behind you, we will never accept you as our son unless you be the genius that you used to be, we want the fame back." My parents continue, disdainfully.  
  
"You have to accept yourself, do you want to be the monster that you just remembered?" Young Ken counters.  
  
I hesitate, once again reaching up and touching the split lip that my father gave me less than a day ago.  
  
Do I really want to have that happen because I'm not my parent's perfect son?  
  
"Make us happy, Ken."  
  
"Don't keep on forgetting me..."  
  
pressure from both sides overwhelms me, and I feel the darkness and the dark spore work in tandem to try to take control.  
  
I see once again the grief, the loneliness, that I went through during that time, the time that I always forget...  
  
the time of pain and sadness.  
  
'Within darkness, there's always light, and within light there's always darkness...' Sam's words ring back in my head.  
  
And then...  
  
I suddenly feel the light coming back; the little light that I have left is rising, and hope.  
  
"Come on, Ken! Be the genius to make us happy!" The voices of my parents are once again pressuring me.  
  
"NO!"  
  
My voice rings across the ocean, filled with determination of never having to go through the awful things that are fill my mind of painful memories...  
  
I straighten, feeling my Digimon Emperor clothes dissolve back into my school uniform as I do so.  
  
"Never again..."  
  
The words, spoken ever softly, floods the area with light, screeches of pain as the things that I considered my parents reveal themselves to be...  
  
Bakemon.  
  
My jaw drops in shock as I realize that I've been tricked, and I'm in danger.  
  
"Good job..." are the last words from my younger self as he disappears in a swirl of light.  
  
I smile happily, even though I'm emotionally exhausted.  
  
And I still have to find my parents...  
  
I turn around  
  
only to go flying, my cheek stinging as I land heavily on the ground.  
  
I start to back away in fear, seeing four figures surrounding me, the leader, the one in front slowly approaching me.  
  
"Daemon..." I whisper, horrified.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Another World, Stingmon is already on his way with Young Ken to your house, they might be a little hyper; I gave him a lot of candy. Please review. 


	5. The Return of Daemon

The Call: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry about that, Another World... I think Young Ken and Wormmon got into my college stash when I wasn't looking, it's gone, and I put a digi- proof lock on it, too. Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Dislaimer: DIGIMON WILL BE MINE, ALL MINE!! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!  
  
heath 999: *humming the Digimon theme song*  
  
Ken: How much longer is she going to do this?  
  
Sam: I don't know, she's been doing this all week, and I can't get her to stop. Since the Digimon Emperor is locked in the closet, I guess I have to do it. *hits heath over the head with his Quantum Physics book*  
  
heath: *swirly-eyed*  
  
Ken: Do you think you killed her?  
  
heath's mom: *comes running in with a pair of portable paddles* I always wanted to do this... CLEAR!!!! *puts paddles on heath and shocks her back into life, then runs out again*  
  
Ken and Sam: O.o  
  
heath: *wakes up and immediately starts singing* Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Are the Champions!  
  
Ken: *has his fingers in his ears* Well... that worked.  
  
Sam: *also has his fingers in his ears* I liked her better unconscious... Heath has a weird family. Please review, everyone! And where did Wormmon go?  
  
~*~  
  
I start to slowly back away, only to hit LadyDevimon's leg.  
  
She grabs me roughly by the arm, her grip so hard that I'm afraid she's going to break it, digging her claws painfully into my skin when I start to struggle.  
  
Daemon slowly approaches us, as if savoring every step, "so, you think you are so smart, Ichijouji." He hisses triumphantly, "that if you just defeated the darkness, that you would be able to go back home."  
  
"What do you want with me?" I demand, fear brimming my voice.  
  
"What I always wanted with you: the dark spore. I'll give you one more chance: join us, and it won't be painful, and your parents will live. Or die a slow and painful death with your parents." He says.  
  
I spot MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon returning, not even noticing that they were gone, holding my real parents.  
  
"KEN!" My mother screams, horrified.  
  
I swallow hard, realizing that Daemon could kill my parents if I don't join him.  
  
I can't have my parents killed because I was selfish...  
  
it's not their fault for the things that I have done in my life.  
  
I feel the tears welling from sadness and helplessness, realizing that I have no choice.  
  
I hang my head down, "I'll join you." I whisper in defeat.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The t.v., so long forgotten, flickers to life, sending ten children flying out of it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"WHY ARE WE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD?!"  
  
"CAN SOMEONE REMOVE THEIR FOOT OUT OF MY MOUTH?!"  
  
After disentangling from each other, the digidestined get up and dust themselves off, and then Mimi comes flying through, crashing into Davis and sending them back onto the ground.  
  
"Today is not my day," Davis groans as everyone helps out to get him and Mimi untangled.  
  
"Why? You don't like the taste of sneaker?" Yolie retorts with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Very funny!" Davis grumbles.  
  
"Cool it, guys! Why are we here?" Kari asks.  
  
"I can answer that for you." A voice says, making the digidestined turn around.  
  
"Gennai!" Izzy says in recognition.  
  
"It's good to see you, and I think that a few friends are thinking the same thing." He says gesturing behind him to our digimon.  
  
"TAI!" Agumon says, rushing forward.  
  
"AGUMON!" Tai happily hugs his partner, as the other digidestined do the same.  
  
"Where's Ken?" A frantic voice asks, making everyone stop his or her celebration to look at the missing digidestines partner.  
  
"Shouldn't he have come through with us?" Matt asks, concerned, "I mean, everyone else is here, why isn't he?"  
  
"That's why I brought you here, Ken got transported to the Dark Ocean." Gennai explains.  
  
Kari stiffens, her eyes going wide with fear, "the Dark Ocean?" She whispers.  
  
Gennai sighs, "yes, I saw a portal in the Real World open a few hours ago to the Dark Ocean, and Ken went through it. He's in real danger right now."  
  
Wormmon whimpers, eyes filling with tears of fear and sorrow, "Ken..."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for! Lets go!" Davis shouts impatiently, storming off in some random direction that he thinks is the way to the Dark Ocean.  
  
"Hold it, Davis!" Gennai interrupts Davis's charge towards the unknown. "I could let you through the gate, but something is blocking my powers right now, I can't get you through."  
  
"WHAT?! DOES THAT MEAN WE HAVE TO JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT?!" Davis shouts, really ticked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes. Until the barrier is lifted, there's nothing else we can do." Gennai explains patiently.  
  
"Who could be making a barrier?" Sora asks, finally getting into the conversation.  
  
All heads turn to Izzy, who already is deep in thought. "It could be a natural phenomena. Or it could just be part of the makeup of the dimension, like how the Digital World only allow children who are chosen to come through. I guess it could also be a digimon making the barrier with their own powers, of course it would have to be a very powerful digimon..."  
  
"I think that it would be a digimon, because I got transported there before, with no digivice." Kari points out.  
  
"Who could be that powerful?" Joe asks nervously.  
  
"Well," Cody starts off thoughtfully, "there's Malomyotismon, but we destroyed him, and there's Arukenimon and Mummymon, but they're destroyed. Then Kari talks about a dark undersea master, he could be setting up the barrier."  
  
"Yeah, but none of them want Ken." Tai points out.  
  
Cody's eyes go wide in realization, "I know who wants Ken, and will do anything to get him..." He breathes.  
  
"Daemon." T.K. finishes.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
"I knew that you see the error in your ways, Ichijouji." Daemon hisses with triumph. "Now, lets make it official, shall we? I trust you wont run away, if you do, your parents will be dead before you get to them."  
  
I nod slowly, resigning.  
  
LadyDevimon lets go of my arm, and I rub it for a few seconds, feeling blood trickle slowly out of it from the scratches from where she dug her nails into my skin.  
  
"Go and take a dip in the Dark Ocean, and remember, your parents fate lies in your hands." He hisses slowly.  
  
I swallow hard, feeling sad that it had to come down this, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, mom and dad." I whisper, just before going under the water.  
  
I once again feel the burning pain of the dark spore, but at least this time it doesn't last as long.  
  
I feel the darkness twisting my soul, making me once again the person I always loathe.  
  
The Digimon Emperor has risen again...  
  
I surface, and walk slowly to my new partner, bowing in front of him. "I'm at your command." I say, willing to go back and kill those digidestined that have caused me such pain.  
  
I hear sobbing from the side, the insect that calls herself my mother weeping my transformation.  
  
"Now, to test you, to make sure that you really are the Digimon Emperor again, and will stay that way." Daemon hisses.  
  
"I will never be that weakling and coward again." I hiss with disdain.  
  
"Just to make sure," Daemon says, handing me a knife, "kill your parents."  
  
I turn around, deaf to and blind to my parents crying, begging for mercy.  
  
I have to get rid of these insects, to make sure I'll never be that weakling again.  
  
I slowly walk forward, knife in hand...  
  
ready to kill my parents...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sick and twisted sometimes, it scares even me. Please review. 


	6. The Light in the Darkness

The Call: Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
Ken: Due to the fact that Sam hit heath over the head with the Quantum Physics book too many times, heath has lost her memory, so we're taking over this part until her memory comes back.  
  
Sam: It's not my fault! She wouldn't stop singing that cursed song!  
  
Ken: Don't insult the ones who created you, Sam!  
  
Sam: Anyway, you're the one who hit her over the head with the chair!  
  
Ken: DID YOU READ THAT LAST CHAPTER?! AND WHAT SHE DOES TO ME IN THIS CHAPTER?!  
  
Sam: Okay, she did deserve that...  
  
heath: *walks in* GRANDPA! *latches on Sam*  
  
Sam: I might hit her again with my book if she doesn't get her memory back soon...  
  
Digimon Emperor: *gets out of the closet somehow* KILL THE PARENTS!!! KILL!!! KILL!!!  
  
Ken: Don't encourage her! Also, because her Internet connection was down for a day, we apologize for this one being late.  
  
Wormmon: *comes crawling in* Hello, everyone! What have I missed?  
  
heath: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!! A BIG MONSTER CATERPILLAR!!!! *runs out of the room*  
  
Digimon Emperor: KILL THE PARENTS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *runs out of the house*  
  
Wormmon: *sweatdrops* I'll take that as a lot.  
  
Ken: You better see the last chapter!  
  
Wormmon: Why do you think I came back?  
  
Sam: heath is broke, lives with her parents, and currently thinks that I'm her grandpa, so please don't sue her.  
  
Wormmon: What the heck happened?  
  
Ken: Later, please review.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly up to my parents, deaf to their pleas and begs for mercy, blind to their tears of fear and sorrow.  
  
They fear me...  
  
their own son...  
  
good.  
  
I'm only inches from them now, very slowly raising the knife in my final act to finish my weakling self.  
  
I start to press the knife against the flesh of the man who thinks he's my dad's skin...  
  
only to howl in pain, my brain feeling like it's splitting apart as my good side fights for control.  
  
I clutch my head and fall to my knees, barely hearing the clatter of the knife as it falls out of my hand.  
  
I go into a sitting position, wrapping my arms around my knees, starting to rock back and forth as the realization of what I was about to do hits me harder than when I found out the digital world was more than a game.  
  
"I'm sorry," I sob with shame and sorrow.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I whisper, feeling my clothing once again dissolve into my regular self.  
  
No...  
  
my true self.  
  
I scream all of a sudden as a *snap* rings through the air, Daemon grabbing my arm, surprising me as I was so absorbed in my own sorrow by coming from behind.  
  
He squeezes it harder, me whimpering as his pressure presses on the broken bones.  
  
"You're going to regret your choice, Digidestined." He hisses, sending a chill down my spine. "I would kill your parents right now, but I have to get a little something out of you first, and I want to have your parents watch you suffer." He says, wrenching my arm behind my back, savoring my cry of pain as I feel my shoulder get ripped out of its socket.  
  
I hear my parents screaming their concerns for me; I look up weakly to see them struggling to get free despite the claws digging into them from their captors.  
  
They do care for me...  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mama and Papa," I whisper my last tearful regrets as I feel Daemon's hand go where the dark spore is as I close my eyes  
  
for the final time...  
  
I feel the burning pain as the spore responds to Daemon's touch, and I know that this is the end now.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
"KEN!" Everyone screams at the sight that beholds him or her when they step out of the portal.  
  
Ken's parents being held MarineDevimon and Skullsatamon, and Ken being held by Daemon himself as he takes the dark spore.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai shouts frantically, not having to say anything else as he digivolves to Mega at the scene, Gabumon doing the same, and the others rapidly digivolving and D.N.A. digivolving, jumping into the fight.  
  
"The Dark Ocean!" Kari stops, shaking in fear.  
  
Tai runs over to her, hugging her as he whispers words of comfort.  
  
T.K. runs over also, "Kari, we really need you!" He says softly, urgently, "I know it's hard, but you can fight it!" He says encouragingly.  
  
Her eyes open, looking shaken but determined, "you're right."  
  
"IT'S TOO LATE DIGIDESTINED! I HAVE WHAT I NEED FROM THE BOY!" Daemon roars triumphantly, holding the limp Ken in one arm, and the dark spore from Ken in the other hand as he floats above the desperate battle, the Daemon Corps winning by a long shot, holding Ken's parents as shields.  
  
"Now, let us go on our merry little way, or do you want him dead?" Daemon hisses, savoring the situation.  
  
The digimon back off, realizing that they couldn't attack with killing Ken or his parents, Wormmon tearfully and helplessly watching.  
  
"Now, lets go, shall we?" Daemon says to the Corp, stopping only when he realizes that the two megas are missing from the group.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Bite!"  
  
Daemon screeches, feeling the full extent of the attacks as he gets nailed from behind, caught off guard as he drops his cargo.  
  
Ken falls limply towards the ocean, the digimon trying to rush over to him.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Nail Bone!"  
  
"Flame Inferno!"  
  
"Evil Wind!"  
  
The attacks drive them back, allowing only to helplessly watching as Daemon dives for his prey...  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to: Stingmon!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
Maybe it was a final act of desperation for him, or maybe it was pure courage...  
  
but Wormmon digivolves, throwing himself between Daemon and Ken, giving Garudamon time to catch Ken.  
  
"You still can't stop us, digidestined! Flame Inferno!" Daemon roars, now enraged that his prey is out of his clutches.  
  
Stingmon gets thrown back, getting full force of the attack.  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"Static Laser!"  
  
The two D.N.A. digimon attack, as Stingmon lands as Guarudamon lands, gently placing the still-limp Ken on the ground.  
  
"Do you think that Stingmon and Ex-Veemon can D.N.A. digivolve?" An anxious Davis asks, hating to be on the sidelines.  
  
"I don't think so, Ken's not in any shape to help in this fight," Joe says, carefully putting Ken's broken arm in a splint.  
  
"Is there anything that can be done?" Sora asks, eying Ken's parents with concern, who are still being used as shields for Daemon and LadyDevimon.  
  
"Until we get Ken's parents free, we're stuck." Mimi says with a sigh of defeat.  
  
"There must be something that we can do!" Davis shouts, pounding the ground with his fist with frustration.  
  
"We need a miracle right now." Yolie whimpers.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
Am I dead?  
  
The darkness swirls around, and I feel the burning pain coming from my neck, making me wonder if Daemon has gotten the dark spore yet or not.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
I whirl around, jaw dropping in shock as my brother steps out of the dark.  
  
"Sam! What's going on? Where am I?!" I demand softly, eyes filling with tears at the horror of the last minutes of being awake.  
  
"You're not dead," he says somewhat reassuringly, "but you, your parents and the digidestined are if you don't do something."  
  
"What can I do?!" I whisper helplessly.  
  
"Remember..."  
  
his voice, a mere whisper in the air, fades away.  
  
"REMEMBER WHAT?! SAM! COME BACK!" I shout helplessly in the darkness.  
  
All alone...  
  
suddenly, the memories come pouring in.  
  
"I WISH THAT SAM WOULD DISAPPEAR!!!"  
  
"Sam, come back! I didn't mean it when I said I wish that you would disappear." I whisper in regret, choking on tears of sorrow that won't return for years...  
  
not until my fall.  
  
The death of Wormmon...  
  
the sobs of sorrow, my body shaking like a leaf in the wind as I leave the marker of my partners death....  
  
only a game.  
  
My parents weeping, not for their genius son, but for the son that they lost on the way.  
  
Me.  
  
Me pressing the knife against my dad's throat...  
  
then, the memories of happiness.  
  
Wormmon returning to me, both of us crying uncontrollably as I find that part of me that I lost so long ago...  
  
my heart.  
  
The bubbles float gently in the sky, making me feel happy that Sam is proud of me.  
  
Finally being the family that always should have been...  
  
and never was.  
  
I feel the light.  
  
I feel the light rising, among the darkness, and I feel something fall into my hands.  
  
"Use it well..."  
  
my brothers voice whispers as everything fills with light...  
  
I see once again the memories of what I did as the Digimon Emperor, and I only feel regret...  
  
"Never again..."  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The digimon fall, one by one, to the powerful attack of the Daemon Corps, afraid to fight back because of the hostage situation.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Mimi cries urgently, eying Daemon as he approaches them.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Ken's parents!" Davis shouts stubbornly.  
  
Joe, carrying the still unconscious Ken, replies, "Mimi's right, Davis. We're not helping anyone if we die here."  
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Davis yells.  
  
"Very foolish of you, digidestines." Daemon hisses, dashing all hopes of getting out alive. "It is a pity that I have to finish you, but I can't have you follow us."  
  
The flames gather in his hands, preparing for the power attack.  
  
At the exact second, the boy in Joe's arms begins to stir...  
  
"Flame"  
  
the boy sees the light in the darkness,  
  
the weight from the final gift from his brother in his hands...  
  
now, it is time,  
  
"Inferno!"  
  
It is time to use it.  
  
The attack comes sailing towards the children, the digimon helpless as it comes flying towards them.  
  
As a single hand raises...  
  
the memories of his past still flooding his mind as with the light...  
  
and whispers the words:  
  
"Never Again."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
Ken: She still doesn't have her memory back, so I'm filling in. Please review. 


	7. And So the Miracle is Born

The Call: Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
Ken: *hiding behind the computer desk*  
  
Sam: Now Ken, I'm sure that KOI-  
  
Ken: *whimpers*  
  
Sam: *sighs* I'm sure that the reviewer didn't mean what he/she wrote, I'm sure that KOI-  
  
Ken: *whimpers again*  
  
Sam: didn't mean it. Anyway, have you seen heath?  
  
Ken: I don't know, it's Wormmon's turn to watch her.  
  
Wormmon: *comes crawling in, face covered in chocolate* Did someone mention me?  
  
Ken: Where's heath? She's supposed to be watched because her memory is still gone.  
  
Wormmon: *sweatdrops* I got hungry, so I left her for a few seconds...  
  
Ken: GREAT! She can be loose anywhere right now!  
  
Sam: *checks the deadbolt that they put on the door when she lost her memory* It's still locked; we'd better check the house.  
  
Everyone: *checks the house*  
  
Sam: Where can she be? She's not in the house, and there's no way that she could've gone to the Digital World...  
  
Ken: Why? Noriko did. *UGH! THE PLOTHOLES!!! THE PLOTHOLES!!!*  
  
Sam: Great! An insane authoress with no memory loose in the Digital World!  
  
Wormmon: I weep for the Digital World.  
  
Ken: I'M COMING, HEATH! *goes into the computer*  
  
Sam: Want to go after her college stash again?  
  
Wormmon: Sure, she put on a digi-proof and childproof lock, though.  
  
Sam: I'm a genius; I'll get in there faster than you can eat your half.  
  
Wormmon: Well, in that case, lets go!  
  
Sam: Heath doesn't own digimon, and please review everyone!  
  
~*~  
  
"Never Again."  
  
Though these words are so softly said...  
  
the reaction isn't.  
  
Blinding light fills the area, creating a shield of light...  
  
and the attack is repelled, hitting the shocked MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon before they can react.  
  
And, in a blink of an eye, they are gone.  
  
Destroyed by their master's attack.  
  
The digidestines, stand there, shocked, as the light gets stronger...  
  
screeches are heard as the Daemon and LadyDevimon, so sensitive to light because of the darkness in their souls, react...  
  
raising their arms, trying to block the light, allowing Ken's parents to escape to safety.  
  
Yolei said that they needed a miracle...  
  
it has come.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to: Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to: Metalgarurmon!"  
  
"Wargreymon!"  
  
"Metalgarurumon!"  
  
"D.N.A. digivolve to: Omnimon!"  
  
The rest of the older digidestines digimon digivolve to their ultimate forms, as the others watched on, shocked.  
  
"How is this happening? They just got creamed by the Daemon Corps, there's no way that they could digivolve so early!" T.K. says, stunned.  
  
Everyone glances at Ken, still holding his hand, blinding light from an unknown source pouring from his palm, his concerned parents hovering around him.  
  
He whispers weakly the words that will turn the tides of battle:  
  
"Golden Armor Energize!"  
  
Then passes out once again in Joe's arms.  
  
Yolei said that they needed a miracle...  
  
they just got it.  
  
The blinding golden light covers all of the digimon,  
  
and these words ring out across the battlefield as the digimental of Miracles is activated:  
  
"Armadillomon golden armor digivolve to: Elephantmon!"  
  
Gone is Armodillomon, being replaced with a white elephant-like digimon on four legs, with red tusks, and instead of ears, he has huge fans, and blue armor covering his face feet and back.  
  
"Wormmon golden armor digivolve to: Kongoumon!"  
  
A beetle, covered in golden armor standing two legs, all six arms holding a stick with half-moons on either end, replaces Wormmon. A tail with a half moon curled up over his back, a purple necklace over his neck, and a sash tied to his waist with a piece of cloth with Japanese characters on it dangling in the front. Sharp spikes where his knees are, and three toed feet.  
  
"Gatomon golden armor digivolve to: Maildramon!"  
  
Maildramon has silver armor all over her body, looking like a brontosaurus. A tail covered with the same armor, with a sharp golden spike at the end. A golden helmet covering her eyes with a spike on the top, with slits for her to see, and blue hair sticking out. She has golden wings, and golden toes, three to each foot and golden bands just above it; golden platelets on each of her four legs, just at the start of them, and finally a red triangle on her chest.  
  
"Hawkmon golden armor digivolve to: Peacockmon!"  
  
A two-legged blue bird is where Hawkmon used to be. The mouth is pointed downward, like an eagle, and the neck is white, and there are white spikes where the neck meets the chest, a vest separating the spikes from the body. The wings are strange, instead of feathers combined, all are separate, in what looks like silk strands, with spikes above each one.  
  
"Patamon golden armor digivolve to: Rhinomon!"  
  
Like his name, Rhinomon looks like a golden rhino, with spikes on his back, black ears, black lower lip and black leg bands on each of his four legs. There are silver s's on it's armor platelets on his back, and on his face, and silver on the end of each platelet of his back, silver separates the leg bands, and there's silver on his back legs, where the leg connects to the hip. Finally, there are red rubies shaped like diamonds on his mouth, and on each of his legs, silver around the ones on his legs, and under the rubies, forming a t.  
  
"Veemon golden armor digivolve to: Magnamon!"  
  
All of the younger digidestines stare in shock at their newly digivolved digimon.  
  
"How...?" T.K. trails off, not even daring to ask since it seems so unreal that it might fade away if questioned.  
  
"Apparently, we needed a miracle, and somehow the golden digiegg somehow came because of our situation." Izzy explains vaguely, for once not knowing the full answer himself.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter how it came! We have it now, and we can use it to defeat Daemon! ATTACK!" Davis shouts to the digimon.  
  
The digimon split up, Onimon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Magnamon, Rhinomon, and Kongoumon going after Daemon, and the others going after LadyDevimon.  
  
"Magna Blast!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Mutiple Arm Bombs!"  
  
Kongoumon's arm's somehow opened, and bombs come flying out, heading for Daemon.  
  
"Atomic Burst!"  
  
Rhinomon's attack is opening his mouth, a burst of atomic energy gathering, and shooting towards Daemon.  
  
The attacks come from all directions, heading towards Daemon...  
  
and he dodges all of them with ease, laughing mockingly.  
  
"This isn't good," Mimi mutters.  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Joe yells.  
  
"Calm down, we'll get out of here alive." Sora says, watching the continuing battle.  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Flower Canon!"  
  
"Tusk Missile!"  
  
Elephantmon attacks next, his tusks on either side shooting out, aiming for LadyDevimon.  
  
"Lightning Spear!"  
  
Maildramon's attack consists of her spike on the top of her head glowing, shooting off electricity.  
  
"Rainbow Flapping!"  
  
Peacockmon's attack is last, flapping his wings together; he creates a rainbow of light, sending it towards his target.  
  
LadyDevimon shrieks, getting heavily hit by the attacks, injuring her badly.  
  
"Flame Inferno!"  
  
Daemon's attack is powerful, more powerful than the other attacks made combined. Hitting Omnimon, Magnamon and Zudomon.  
  
Omnimon staggers, barely keeping on his feet, as Magnamon falls to the ground, writhing in pain, and Zudomon dedigivolves back to a very battered Gomamon.  
  
Joe tries to rush over to his fallen partner, only to be held back by Tai and Matt.  
  
"I have to see him!" He cries out, still holding the unconscious body of Ken.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Matt snaps.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
LadyDevimon's attack hits Magnamon and Omnimon, barely fazing them.  
  
"It's the dark spore! Daemon's drawing power from the dark spore!" Izzy shouts.  
  
Tai nods, and then hollers to the digimon: "keep on trying! Focus on LadyDevimon!"  
  
Magnamon weakly gets up...  
  
and pulls off a attack.  
  
"Magna Blast!"  
  
Before collapsing and finally dedigivolving to DemiVeemon.  
  
The others follow on, with their own attacks.  
  
Then, with a horrendous shriek that makes everyone's hair stand on end...  
  
LadyDevimon dissolves into digital data.  
  
Daemon laughs mockingly, sending chills down the spines of everyone there, and despair filling their souls.  
  
"So," he hisses with venom that would make Malomyotismon jealous. "You have beaten my Corps, but with the spore, I am unstoppable!"  
  
"Flame Inferno!"  
  
"Transcendent Sword!"  
  
It was their last hope.  
  
If Omnimon could repel the attack, weak as he was, it would surely destroy Daemon.  
  
But, if he couldn't...  
  
they would be destroyed.  
  
The sword came out just in time, repelling the attack towards Daemon...  
  
and when it hit...  
  
he just laughs.  
  
The digidestines back away in horror, realizing that maybe he was undefeatable.  
  
Just before Daemon collapses.  
  
"ATTACK HIM WITH ALL YOU GOT!" Davis shouts, sensing victory.  
  
The digimon that haven't collapsed, nod, and as one, attack.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Flower Canon!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Tusk Missile!"  
  
"Multiple Arm Bombs!"  
  
"Atomic Burst!"  
  
"Lightning Spear!"  
  
"Rainbow Flapping!"  
  
The attacks come towards Daemon, who is finally too weak to react...  
  
Then, with a scream...  
  
he is gone.  
  
The digimon collapse, exhausted as they dedigivolve to their Rookie or In- Training forms.  
  
The chosen children run up to their respective partners, checking to see if they're all right.  
  
A groan interrupts the celebration.  
  
Ken slowly and carefully sits up, using his good arm. "I'm so sorry," he whispers in pure regret.  
  
"It's not your fault," Ken's parents hug him, to his surprise.  
  
"I think it's time to go home." Matt says quietly, looking around for a way out.  
  
"How? We don't know how to." Yolei points out.  
  
As if the gods heard her, a portal suddenly opened up, showing the real world on the other side, surprising everyone.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." T.K. says.  
  
"Is it safe?" Kari asks.  
  
Izzy frowns, studying it for a moment. "It doesn't look dangerous," he says, and Tai and Davis immediately step through the portal.  
  
"Well, that answers that," Matt says, following, the others right behind him, Ken being held by his dad.  
  
They're finally going home.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
Sam: *face covered in chocolate* She's still not back, and we apologize for this being late, but it's not our fault about the website being down, expect the epilogue up in a week, and please review. 


	8. A Guardian Angel

The Call: Epilogue  
  
~*~  
  
*Sam and Wormmon are sleeping on the computer chair, Wormmon curled up on Sam's stomach, both sleeping off sugar highs*  
  
Ken, heath and Tigermon: *come flying out of computer*  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
*Wormmon's on the bottom, Sam is on top of him, Ken is on top of him, heath is on top of Ken, and Tigermon is on top of her*  
  
heath: That was fun!!!  
  
Ken: As you can see, she hasn't gotten her memory back. and now this digimon wants to stay with us.  
  
Tigermon: *still on top of pig pile* Hey!  
  
Sam: I would like to be able to breathe, please! *a little muffled*  
  
Everyone: SORRY!!! *gets off*  
  
heath: GRANDPA!!! *latches on Sam*  
  
Sam: THAT'S IT!!! *takes textbook and clubs heath over the head with it several times*  
  
heath: *knocked out*  
  
Tigermon: Why did you do that?  
  
heath: *wakes up* Hello! What's been going on? *looks at reviews* OH MY GOD!!! *faints*  
  
Ken: That's the most reviews she's ever gotten, if you're wondering.  
  
heath: *wakes up* I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing constantly: Kawaii Mimi-Chan, Ken's Luver, Another World, Juubi, Love Prophecy, Emerald Star, KOI, evil little person, kawaii light, and everyone else for reviewing. Also, can you please check out my other fanfics, they're really good, and don't have many reviews. I'm also thinking about reopening the "Fifth Guardian" series, but I want to know if I should, so please give your opinion.  
  
Ken: Please review, everyone! And heath doesn't own digimon!  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I walk slowly home, like I did a year ago...  
  
I smile, things have changed so much...  
  
my parents are proud of me, because I'm myself, even with bad grades.  
  
And they allowed me to enroll at Odaiba.  
  
I smile, I have friends now...  
  
the digidestined have been friends ever since the Dark Ocean incident, they realized that I needed moral support like everyone else.  
  
My parents show true forgiveness for my mistakes at the Dark Ocean, it actually has made us closer than before.  
  
And Wormmon's back, that makes me the happiest.  
  
I still study hard, but I get to have fun, too.  
  
"Hey, Ken!"  
  
I turn and wave to Davis jogging up to me, smiling a greeting to everyone else behind him.  
  
"Want to go to the arcade? They have an awesome new game there!" Davis says excitedly.  
  
"Okay..." I say happily, homework can be done after dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'M HOME!" I shout as I enter our new apartment, only a block from the school, and a few blocks from my friends.  
  
"KEN!!!" My mom greets me enthusiastically, hugging me as I shut the door, "how was your day? Did you enjoy hanging out with your friends?"  
  
"It was good, what's for dinner?" I ask, spotting Wormmon already patiently waiting at the table, well, at least as patiently as a digimon can get when foods involved...  
  
"Hey, Ken!" Dad comes in from work, ruffling my hair as a greeting.  
  
"Hi," I say softly as we settle down to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly struggle through the homework after dinner, even Odaiba I have problems with school...  
  
"Ken? Are you having any problems?" Dad comes in after knocking on the door.  
  
"Not anymore..." I say with a tired sigh as I finish my homework and shut my last book for the night.  
  
"Good," he smiles encouragingly, "You know I can always help you if you do." He says as he leaves.  
  
I walk out, "Goodnight!" I call out as I get ready for bed.  
  
I settle in for the night, Wormmon curled up next to me, "I'm glad you're back," I say softly, patting him.  
  
"So am I," he says sleepily as he falls asleep.  
  
I close my eyes, and the last thought that goes through my head as I fall asleep...  
  
everything's perfect now.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
A figure watches over the sleeping form in the bed...  
  
it was a long battle.  
  
But it's finally over, and he doesn't have to worry anymore about what's going to happen to him, because he's safe.  
  
He smiles at the photo of him resting on the desk...  
  
even after all these years,  
  
Ken still keeps it as a memory of him.  
  
The figure vanishes, always the guardian angel of his brother...  
  
now knowing that Ken is safe.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's too corny, I tried. Please review everyone, and give your opinion about reopening "The Fifth Guardian" series. 


End file.
